


Coffee Run and Shower Break

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Breakfast, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Food, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard awakes, Jim has gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run and Shower Break

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely [Daily Captain/Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/549384.html?view=19649032#t19649032) posted today on jim_and_bones, wherein Chris Pine and Karl Urban are delightfully half-naked. Comm is f-locked so must be 18 or over to view the hotness.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Leonard woke, body moving lazily against the bedsheets beneath him. He yawned, flinging one arm out with the force of that one loud, sleepy exhalation before a frown worked its way over his half-closed eyes. The bed beside him was jarringly empty, free from the Jim-shaped body that should have laid beside him. Leonard flattened his hands against the sheet, fingers exploring the cotton to find that it had long since grown cold. Jim had risen early; not entirely unusual on a weekday when the Academy called Jim in for endless lectures. Even Leonard himself had to leave early, to head for the hospital during the week. The weekends were usually reserved for alone time and lie-ins for the both of them, with neither of them being due for work.

“Jim?” Leonard called, hoping that that one call would produce the other man from wherever he’d placed himself that time.

There was no answer. Leonard frowned again, sliding his naked legs out from beneath the cotton covering of the bedsheet and stood in the middle of the room. He winced at the stream of sunlight permeating the humid air, and at the way that same air seemed to cling to his overly heated skin.

“Jesus,” he muttered, deciding that the best thing for him to do was to take a shower.

It wasn’t as though he could do anything else while he waited for Jim to return. That Jim had left their apartment was now blatantly obvious to Leonard now; the place was too silent to still house the crackling and never-still life energy of James Kirk. Jim was like a force of nature wrapped in one slender body, Leonard knew and it was quite disconcerting to wake and find that he wasn’t there.

He moved away from the bedroom, reluctantly, still wearing nothing but the underwear he’d slept in, not bothering to pick up any clothing on the way to the bathroom. He figured that it was too hot for clothes, and that there was always time for dressing himself later, if the day cooled off sufficiently enough for clothing. It wasn’t as though either of them were going anywhere that day, Jim’s current state of disappearance notwithstanding.

Leonard took his time in the shower, relishing the smooth wet slide of cool water against his heated skin, washing his hair slowly and enjoying the feel of bubbles racing against his hair and down his back. Once he’d finished, he stepped out of the cubicle, plucking a towel from the nearby rack and dabbing himself sparingly, deciding it was better to let the cool water dry naturally. It was as he was throwing the towel haphazardly back against the rack that the door slammed shut outside and Jim’s familiar voice yelled loudly for Leonard as the other man walked through to the bedroom. The doctor padded out from the bathroom, one eyebrow raised and halted just inside the doorway, eyes raking over Jim’s half naked body.

Like Leonard himself, now back in his underwear, skin still wet and glistening from the shower, Jim was also half naked, baggy shorts covering his thighs and leaving the rest of him completely bare. Jim was in the middle of removing his sunglasses, two cups filling the room with the heady scents of freshly brewed coffee where they perched upon the bedside cabinet. A paper bag was resting next to the coffee cups, hiding its contents from general view.

“Hey, babe,” Jim said, eyes raking over the wet form of Leonard. “That’s a nice welcome.”

“Isn’t it,” Leonard stated rather than asked. “Dammit, Jim, where the hell were you? I woke up and you’d gone.”

“I was getting breakfast,” Jim said, with a puzzled note to his voice as he gestured towards the coffee cups and paper sack with one hand. “It was a nice day so I thought I’d treat you. I got you your favourite. Danish pastry with peach filling.”

Leonard sighed, wet chest heaving with that one motion, as he stepped closer to the table, hand twitching towards the paper sack hungrily. In doing so, he brought himself closer to Jim, body still warm from the sunny heat outside.

“I am kinda hungry,” Leonard admitted, even as Jim slid one arm around his waist and leant in.

Jim nuzzled Leonard’s neck, gratified that the other man wasn’t angry enough to push him away. He pressed a kiss against wet skin, inhaling the aroma of fresh soap and the scent of Leonard beneath.

“I should have told you I’d gone. Bones,” Jim said, reluctantly.

“Yeah, you should have done. I’m a doctor, not a mind-reader, you know,” Leonard said, with one artfully raised eyebrow worthy of Spock.

He still didn’t step out of the circle of Jim’s arm, smiling slightly when the other man flattened his hand against his ass. Jim grinned crookedly, knowing that he had Leonard right where he wanted him.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to surprise you, is all,” he said, as he gestured with his free hand to the coffee and the paper sack.

“You did that. Thanks,” Leonard said, smiling when Jim leant in to press a warming kiss against his mouth.

Jim tasted of minty toothpaste and strawberry jam, lips insistent against Leonard’s own. Leonard submitted to Jim easily, one hand resting against the other man’s hip. Warmth seeped from Jim’s skin into Leonard’s palm, as though Jim had brought his own brand of sunshine inside with him.

“Thanks, Jim,” Leonard said, once the kiss had ended.

“Drink your coffee, or it’ll be cold,” Jim said, as he nodded to the cups.

Leonard mumbled something indistinct as he plucked the cup from the table and settled down upon the edge of the nearby bed. Jim sat down beside him, warm thigh resting against Leonard’s own, and they quietly ate their breakfast. When Leonard kissed Jim again, the combined taste of strawberry and mint had gone, replaced instead by fresh coffee and the taste of a sugary doughnut. Leonard didn’t mind the change in flavour; all he cared about was the man he was kissing, after all.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
